


M*A*G*I*C

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I can't do fantasy time fics, M/M, So this is short and sweet, This is...a poem?, describing how much they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: It makes every moment they spend together like magic.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	M*A*G*I*C

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week 2020 prompt: Magic
> 
> I can't write fantasy plots, I suck at world-building, I'm a slice of life writer.

M.

It is for the **momen** t they meant. The way that Kuroo looked at Bokuto from across the room. The way he stood up in class and introduce himself. The way Kuroo walked the halls with confidence, and Bokuto just craving a brief moment of his time. The moment that Bokuto finally introduced himself and the way Kuroo took to him almost immediately. The smile that graced Bokuto features each time he laid eyes on him, not knowing what the pounding in his heart meant, but he knew he wanted more. Bokuto wanted more moments and more times. 

A.

It is for each time they would **ask** each other a question. The questions were always the key to digging information on each other. Kuroo being way too curious about who Bokuto was, and unable to be truthful about what he wanted to know. He wanted to know every little detail about Bokuto. How he slept, his eating habits, his family, all the bad and all the god. Asking questions and receiving answers, even after they exchanged phone numbers, speaking well into the night. They never ran out of things to ask, wanting new things to discover. Slowing they each peeled away at the layers of each other becoming closer as time went on.

G.

It is for **gay**. The first time both Bokuto and Kuroo questioned their sexuality. Never feeling this way with anyone else. It was possible they only felt this was with each other, neither boys exploring or allowing themselves to explore. So when Kuroo wrapped gentle fingers around Bokuto’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lip, everything inside of him seemed to explode with joy. The kiss deepened, turning into a pool of molten lava that they both lost themselves to. They didn’t tell anyone about this discovery, but when they were alone, they would kiss, they hold hands and they would just be with each other and no one else. They found attraction within one another, and the discovery on their sexuality became comfortable for them they more they experimented. They fell into a peaceful existence with what they are.

I.

It’s for _idiots_. Idiots in love. Idiots with each other. Two idiots doing completely stupid hopeless idiotic things that do nothing but fill each other with utter joy and happiness. The first prank that Kuroo ever pulled on Bokuto went brilliantly, tying clear plastic wrap around Bokuto’s door frame, so when he came home he knocked straight into a clear wall of plastic wrap and fell backward. Kuroo laughed so hard he was crying, clutching his stomach and choking. Bokuto knew the perfect way to get him back. Bokuto had memorized Kuroo’s run schedule, he filled Kuroo’s shoes and a few of his sicks with itching powder the night before, so when he got up for his run in the morning, he would be stuck with a very unpleasant sting. When Kuroo returned from his run, he threw his shoes off so frantically and ran into the bathroom to rinse his feet. Kuroo was screaming like a manic and all Bokuto could do was laugh. Laugh loudly, and when Kuroo finally realized that Bokuto did he laugh along with him. Kuroo called him an idiot, and Bokuto shot it right back at him, which resulted in more laughing.

C.

It’s fo **r chance**. Probability. Opportunity. The way that they found each other; went to the same school, feel in love, and continue to be happy. The first time Bokuto ever laid eyes on Kuroo, and the way Kuroo looked when he saw Bokuto. The way Kuroo’s hurts fell almost instantly, and how Bokuto was trapped before he even knew it. How their first kiss was more than just a moment, how everything they asked was more than just curiosity. How they were able to discover their sexuality together, who they are supposed to be together. How they can be complete fools, idiots, stupid, and still depend on one another at the end of the day. How nothing else can be explained, or how nothing else matters than on the single chance that they got to meet. Completely random, or persuasion of the universe. A chance to find love, to find themselves within another person. A find a new person that they are when they with each other. The chance of learning to love someone, for all of their faults, all of the ends and outs. A chance for happiness, eternal and everlasting. A chance for their hearts to beat at once. An opportunity for the future, that they can create together. Every kiss forming a new bond, every touch sealing their love and every heart beats given only to each other. Bokuto couldn’t ask for anything more than Kuroo and the same goes for Kuroo. Bokuto is all and everything he could have asked for, or dreamed of.

  
  


_It makes every moment they spend together like magic._


End file.
